No pararé hasta encontrarte
by Honan
Summary: -PAUSADO-Tras a ver sido acusado del asesinato de su mejor amiga, Zoro Roronoa decide buscar venganza, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con la persona que podría convertirse en la más importante de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es el primer fic que cuelgo aquí espero que os guste y si encontráis algún fallo o algo que se puede mejorar estaré encanta de leerlas ^^ y antes de que se me olvide es un universo alternativo y es yaoi habrá una pareja más a delante aunque aun no tengo seguro quien sera :3

_**No pararé hasta encontrarte.**_

Caminaba por la calle, todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi y no me extrañaba era un asesino o eso pensaban por culpa de un hombre, ese hombre es conocidos por todos como Sir Cocodrilo un hombre rico y ambicioso que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir sus caprichos y yo tuve la mala suerte de convertirme en uno.

_Flash-back. _

Me encontraba siendo guiado por unos pasillos de una gran mansión había sido llamado por Cocodrilo pero no quisieron decirme para que, nos paramos en una puerta enorme al final del pasillo y se fueron yo pedí permiso para entrar, cuando me lo concedieron entre el hombre estaba sentado en un gran sillón de despacho con un gran ventanal tras el haciendo que el sillón le diera sombra al tener el pelo oscuro lo único que se diferenciaba era su sonrisa una sonrisa burla y de superioridad.

-¿Para que me llamabas?-dije con tranquilidad con las manos en los bolsillos no me interesaba estar allí ese hombre nunca me cayo bien y esto no me daba buena espina.

-Bueno como veo que quieres ser directo te lo diré sin rodeos quiero pasar la noche contigo así que cual es tu precio.

-Mire yo no tengo precio y no pienso pasar la noche contigo así que no me haga perder mi tiempo con tonterías.-tras decir eso me di la vuelta para irme pero unas manos me empujaron hacia atrás hasta llegar a la mesa poniéndome el torso encima de ella boca abajo, apoyándose en mi con el brazo para que no pudiera moverme.

-Mira yo todo lo que quiero lo consigo y tu no eres una excepción, pensaba hacerlo por las buenas pero tu me has obligado a que sea por las malas.-dijo Cocodrilo mientras su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a mi pantalón conseguí darle un pisotón con lo que aflojo el agarre cosa que aproveche para darle un golpe en el costado que me termino deliberar pero rápidamente reacciono y me dio un puñetazo haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y me golpeara la cabeza con la mesa quedando inconsciente.

Desperté en el suelo no veía bien pero note algo en mi mano poco a poco mi vista volvió para ver a una chica de pelo corto azul oscuro en un charco de sangre y en mi mano una katana bañada en sangre.

Me acerque a la chica mientras oía un gran escandalo fuera la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a unos policías tuve tiempo de darle la vuelta para ver que se trataba de Kuina mi mejor amiga, estaba en shock los policías me cogieron y arrastraron hasta el coche por el camino pude ver a Cocodrilo que me miraba con una sonrisa macabra.

_Fin del Flash-back._

Pase 15 años en la cárcel, aunque eran 20 pero por buena conducta me redujeron 5 años, pensando en lo sucedido y en como me vengaría aprendí a usar espadas 3 exactamente y ahora que me habían soltado me vengaría la primera parte de mi plan era conseguir unas espadas y ya sabia donde conseguiría la primera.  
Me dirigí a un bar cercano a la cárcel un bar frecuentado por un policía amigo mio, no nos llevábamos bien el era un poco plasta y demasiado mujeriego por eso el que no nos llevásemos bien principalmente a parte de que solíamos competir mucho.

Entre al bar para verlo rodeado de mujeres cortejando a todas, bebiendo y fumando. Me acerque a la mesa donde estaba.  
-Hola marimo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo el rubio.

-Hola, vengo a pedirte ayuda con una cosa cejas de ramen.

-Nos disculpáis un momentito chicas.-les pide el rubio las chicas aunque a regañadientes le hacen el favor a Sanji dejándonos solos.-bueno que pasa espero que sea importante.

-Te acuerdas la espada con la que aparecí aquel día.-hice una pausa hasta que asintió.- ¿bueno podrías recuperarla?

-Creo que si ¿Por qué?-pregunto dándole una calada a su cigarro.

-Tu solo consíguemela y mejor que no te involucres más.

-Me pondré a ello ven aquí mañana más o menos a esta hora y te la traeré, creo saber lo que tienes en mente y no te lo recomiendo.

-Si, si bueno es cosa mía tú solo consígueme la espada y no te involucres más no vayas a meterte en un lío.-Con esta ultima frase nos despedimos.

Me fui a un pequeño hotel donde poder pasar la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

-A la mañana siguiente.-

Me levante y desayune con el poco dinero que había conseguido y fui donde el otro día había quedado con Sanji nada más entrar lo vi sentado con su habitual cigarro y una copa esta vez estaba solo, sentado en el fondo del bar en una mesa que no llamaba la atención, nada más verlo me acerque y me senté.

-Hola, ¿Lo conseguiste? ¿Tuviste problemas?-pregunte acomodándome.

-Hola, si lo conseguí y no tuve problemas.-dice mientras toma de su copa, agarra la katana blanca que tenia al lado y me la tiende.

-Gracias.-dije cogiéndola y levantándome.-bueno ya nos veremos.

-¿Por cierto has oído los rumores sobre sobre que Cocodrilo esta en la ciudad del norte?-dijo Sanji mientras salía del bar, sonreí ya sabía donde empezar a buscar.

Fui haciendo autostop dado que solo tenia el dinero necesario para comer no me podía permitir otro gasto, por suerte un hombre me alcanzo hasta más de la mitad del camino lo demás lo haría andando.

Andando llegue a un pueblo cerca de la ciudad al entrar pude ver carteles de se busca con una recompensa suficiente para vivir varios días cogí uno y me dirigí a la comisaria nada más entrar vi que solo había 4 policías.

-Vengo por información sobre el hombre del cartel de se busca.-dije poniendo el cartel en la mesa.

-¿Esta seguro? Es peligroso.-dijo el que parecía ser el jefe.

-Usted solo dígame donde encontrarlo.

-Pues…-pero fue interrumpido por unos disparos y gritos.

-Creo que ya lo encontré.-dije agarrando la empuñadura de mi katana y saliendo de la comisaria en dirección al jaleo, desde lejos podía oírle reír la gente corría esquivándome y advirtiéndome de que huyera pero no les hice caso, pude ver como una niña se tropezaba y caía y como su hermano no muy mayor que ella la protegía con su cuerpo de un tiro que iba hacía su hermana pero antes de que llegara la bala a dar con su objetivo la había desviado mandándola al lado del pie del tirador.

-Vaya no pareces una personal normal pero no creas que con eso me achantaras.-dijo el hombre sacando otra pistola.

-Salid de aquí vamos.-dije colocándome en posición de pelea los niños se levantaron asustados, pero rápidamente acataron la orden y se fueron corriendo dando las gracias.

El hombre volvió a disparar y yo la volví a desviar y rápidamente corrí hacía el empezó a disparar a diestro y siniestro muchas de las balas daban al suelo y las otras eran cortadas a la mitad con mi espada, cuando estuve ante el tirador corte un poco sus brazos haciendo que las pistolas cayeran al suelo y luego me posicione detrás de el y con la empuñadura golpe su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Lo cargue en mi hombro y lo lleve hasta la comisaria en el camino todos me miraban asombrados y con jubilo entre en la comisaria y deje la hombre en la primera mesa que pille.

-¡Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba, eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces chico, gracias y aquí tienes tu recompensa.-dijo el jefe tendiéndome una bolsa con el dinero que yo cogí.

-No fue nada, una pregunta ¿No tendrán información sobre Cocodrilo por casualidad?

-Solo nos han llegado rumores sobre que tiene una organización que amenaza la paz de la gente para conseguir el control de las ciudades.

-¿Una organización?

-Si, están organizados en las cuatro grandes ciudades en ellas tienes cuatro personas muy poderosas que controlan que todo vaya bien, pero son rumores no se si serán reales o no.-dijo el hombre alzándose de hombros.- ¿Y que va hacer ahora chico?

-Gracias por la información, me quedare esta noche y luego me iré.

-Deje que le invitemos a comer y le demos alojamiento es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, yo acepte podría ahorrarme el dinero para cuando llegara a la ciudad al final el comer se convirtió en una fiesta que los aldeanos realizaron como agradecimiento, en cuanto la fiesta termino me dieron alojamiento en una habitación en el piso de arriba de donde estaba la fiesta.

-El te esta esperando Roronoa, esta ansioso por verte.-dijo una voz detrás de mi.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ya vengo por fin con el capitulo 3 me ha quedado algo más lago de lo que me imaginaba la verdad :b espero que no les resulte aburrido ^^.

Capitulo 3.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunte sin mirar apoyado en la puerta.

-Quería ver que tan especial eres para que el jefe este tan ansioso, podría llevarte conmigo ahora.-dijo haciendo una pausa.-pero creo que te dejare por ahora quiero ver de que eres capaz para tenerle fascinado.

Afloje el agarre de mi espada mientras me giraba ya se había ido, suspire tendría que estar más atento había dejado escapar al enemigo cuando podía a verle sacado información.

Revise cada centímetro de la habitación en busca de algún dispositivo de vigilancia pero no encontré nada, cerré la venta pase la cortina y cerré la puerta con llave para que nadie entrara y me fui a dormir.

-A la mañana siguiente.-

Me levante temprano y comí no quería que los habitantes del pueblo vinieran a despedirme, ni montar un alboroto por lo que me fui temprano mientras emprendía camino hacia Ciudad Norte oí un gran jaleo tras de mi , me gire para ver como todo el pueblo me despedía sonriente.

-¡Cuídate!

-¡Vuelve pronto!

-¡Siempre serás bien recibido aquí!

Fueron unas de las cuantas frases de despedida que me dedicaron, sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se plasmo en mi cara

-¡Espereee!- oí unas vocecillas por lo que me pare y gire para ver a dos niños a los que había salvado de la bala el día anterior en sus manos portaban algo tapado con una tela.

-Esto es para usted como agradecimiento.-digo la niña sonriendo tímidamente mientras su hermano me tendía el regalo, le quite la tela para dejar ver una katana.

-Oímos por casualidad el día de la fiesta que buscaba otras dos espadas, esta era de nuestro padre pero el no podrá usarla más, así que pensamos que usted le daría buen uso.-digo el niño con una sonrisita pequeña adornando su cara.

-Gracias, la cuidare bien.-dije revolviendo los cabellos de ambos para luego colocar la espada junto a la otra en mi cadera, dandome la vuelta y emprendiendo la marcha nuevamente.

Era casi medio día cuando llegue a la ciudad, me había costado encontrarla, lo primero que hice fue ir al primer restaurante que pille y comer algo, cuando termine le pregunte al camarero que me dio la cuenta si sabia donde estaba la mansión de Cocodrilo, el hombre me miro extrañado y con cara de terror por lo visto no tenia muy buena reputación por allí y no me extrañaba era muy conocido por conseguir lo que quería a la fuerza, aun así el hombre me dio las indicaciones de donde estaba no sin antes advertirme de lo peligroso que era ir allí.

Seguí las indicaciones y tras dar varias vuelta conseguí llegar a una gran mansión antigua de piedra gris y contraventanas de madera oscura, a las afueras de la ciudad con un muro de piedra rodeando la mansión en el que unas plantas acampaban a sus anchas destacando entre la nieve que cubría algunas partes de la pared y con una verga gris con una decoración sencilla.

En el jardín delantero dos guardias custodiaban las puertas de la gran casa armado con pistolas.

-Sera mejor que vuelva a la noche.-dije en un susurro para mi mismo.-será más fácil entrar.

Eche un vistazo a la casa por última vez antes de irme, percatándome de que alguien me observaba por una de las ventanas de la gran mansión di la vuelta rápidamente y me marche antes de que me reconociera.

Me fui al primer hotel más cercano a la casa para que me fuera más fácil volver a encontrarla. Ciudad Norte siempre había tenido fama de ser la mas fría en invierno y no mentían hacía un frío que calaba los huesos.

-A la noche.-

En cuanto oscureció yo ya estaba enfrente de la mansión las ansias me podían pero tenia que relajarme, respire hondo y salte el muro por el jardín trasero escondiéndome en un pequeño montículo de nieve nada más tocar el suelo, localice una ventana abierta y tras asegurarme que nadie me veía entre, la ventana daba a un almacén al lado se oía a varios hombres hablar y jugando a las cartas, suponía yo, mientras bebían y fumaban.

Abrí la puerta del almacén que daba al pasillo y tras asegurarme de que no había nadie salí y me dirigí a las escaleras.

-Vale parece que esta parte esta menos vigilada, podre ir con más tranquilidad.-suspire mientras me metía por un pasillo lleno de habitaciones estaba casi en el final cuando oí unos pasos y una puerta abriéndose pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien tiraba de mi metiéndome en una habitación y tapándome la boca, cerrando la puerta con el pie. Alterado intente librarme del agarre sin éxito y tampoco podía ver a mi agresor porque las luces estaban apagadas, sentí como alguien me tiraba, a lo que yo deduje como una cama y se posicionaba encima mio, algo frio y afilado se apostaba en mi cuello.

-¿Quién eres y a que has venido?-pregunto el agresor destapándome la boca, por su voz era un chico.

-A ti que te importa.

-¿hmm? Vaya un listillo vamos a ver a quien tengo el placer de matar.-dijo el chico mientras en la sala retumbaba el sonido de la lámpara al ser encendida y la luz bañaba la habitación dejando algunas partes en la penumbra, el chico de pelo semilargo negro, ojos pequeños del mismo color que el pelo y pecas parecía algo sorprendido examinándome, momento que aproveche para quitarle el cuchillo y situarme encima suyo.

-¿Dónde esta Cocodrilo?

-No esta aquí.-digo el chico con una sonrisa que me dejo perplejo, ¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando alguien lo amenazaba con un cuchillo?-Pero si mañana vienes a la fuente de la plaza del centro quizás pueda darte algo de información.

-¿Qué clase de subordinado traiciona tan rápido a su jefe?-dije con un ceja alzada, eso era demasiado fácil para no ser una trampa.

-Bueno si no quieres la información no vengas es tu decisión.

Me disponía a responderle pero un ruido tras la puerta me interrumpió poniéndome en alerta, mira hacía la puerta por debajo de ella se veían unas sombras.

-¿Es aquí donde oíste el ruido?-pregunto un hombre de voz ronca.

-Si es aquí.-respondió su compañero.

Tenia que escapar no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Nos veremos a las 10 no llegues tarde o me iré.

Solo pude ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro antes de salir por la venta y volver al hotel que milagrosamente encontré después de 10 minutos

-A la mañana siguiente.-

Eran las 8 de la mañana y ya había salido del hotel tras preguntar más de una vez las indicaciones para llegar a la plaza y de dar vueltas en circulo por las mismas calles en las que había estado hacía nada encontré la dichosa plaza. El parque contaba con un inmenso jardín ahora cubierto por la nieve y en el centro una fuente de piedra gris se representaba una chica en el centro con una jarra siendo volcada.

Busque con la mirada al chico de ayer solo vi a alguien con un sombrero naranja, me quede debatiendo si acercarme a ver si era el o hacerme el loco y sentarme a un lado, mientras lo pensaba vi como el chico de sombrero naranja me saludaba alegremente y se acercaba muy eufórico.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.-digo pasándome un brazo por encima de mis hombros.

-¿¡Qué haces!? Quita la mano de ahí.

-Vale, vale no te enfades.-se disculpo sin perder esa gran sonrisa un tanto infantil.-Bueno vamos caminando mientras te cuento lo que se de Cocodrilo.

-Vale, espero que lo que me cuentes valga la pena.

-Vale la pena ya lo veras.-digo sin que su sonrisa fuera borrada, no se porque pero me daba confianza.-Lo primero, Cocodrilo lleva una banda que se encarga desde las sombras de hacer su trabajo sucio esa organización se llama _Baroque work_ esta compuesta por mucha gente que busca dinero fácil y están por todo el país pero tiene a los más fuertes es cada ciudad.

Ciudad Norte

(Mr.5 y Miss Valentine)

Ciudad Oeste. Ciudad Central Ciudad Este.

( Mr .3 y Miss Merry Christmas) (Mr.1 y Miss Doublefinger) (Mr.3 y Miss Golden week)

Ciudad Sur

(Mr.2)

- Según los números van del más fuerte Mr.1 al más flojo Mr.5 –prosiguió el chico.-Cocodrilo se mueve por todas las 5 ciudades más importantes por negocios y nunca suele estar más de una semana o dos en cada ciudad, ahora mismo esta en Ciudad Oeste atando unos cabos, pero no se su siguiente destino y en cuanto pises otra de las ciudades serás emboscado gracias al espía que te lleva siguiendo desde que llegaste aquí.

-¿Un espía?-dije alzando la ceja como no me di cuenta antes, el que se coló la otra vez en mi habitación cuando venia así aquí sabia demasiado.-Pero ¿No te estas metiendo en un lio contándome todo esto?

-La verdad, no.-se alza de hombros.- los "únicos" que saben de ti son los jefes de cada ciudad, Cocodrilo y Kenneth*.

-¿Kenneth?

-Si, lo único que se de el es que siempre esta con Cocodrilo.

-¿Y tu como sabes tanto?

-Bueno eso.-empezó, mirando su reloj.- ¡Mierda! Me tengo que ir dije que venia a una cita y que volvería para almorzar si tardo mucho sospecharan.-dijo el chico dejándome con la duda, agarro mi brazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla pillándome por sorpresa.

Me lleve una mano a la mejilla mientras lo veía alejarse un poco, vi que giro.

-Por cierto me llamo Ace.-dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Ace ¿eh? ¿Por qué me siento tan relajado contigo?, negué con la cabeza ahora no tenia tiempo para esto tenia que encargarme de mi espía pensé perdiéndome entre la multitud.

*Kenneth bueno quería aclarar que es un personaje inventado.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas ^^ siento el retraso de este capitulo pero he estado con exámenes, he aprovechado el tiempo que tenia libre estos días para escribir el capi antes de ocuparme de los siguientes exámenes que tengo, bueno disfruten :3

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

Caminaba por las oscuras y frías calles de la ciudad, de vez en cuando se veía un atisbo de civilización pero prácticamente la calle estaba vacía, estaba empezando a nevar pero eso no impediría que siguiera mi camino hacia Ciudad Oeste, un dolor en el costado derecho invadió mis sentidos por un momento, ese cabrón me había dado dejando una herida profunda.

_Flash-back._

Tras separarme de Ace y preparar las cosas para irme aproveche el poco transito de la calle y la oscuridad que nos ocultaba para hacer salir al espía.

-Ya puedes salir hace tiempo que se que me sigues.-mentí

-Vaya, pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien.-dice una sombra que salía de uno de los callejones solo destacaba unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa sádica.-bueno te llevare ante el jefe, seguro que me lo agradece.

Sin más desenvainamos las espadas y nos lanzamos al ataque, el sonido del metal chocando invadía la calle, los golpes rápidos y fuerte eran parados, esquivados o recibidos, si seguíamos así no acabaríamos nunca. Ambos como si nos leyéramos la mente dimos un salto hacia atrás alejándonos el uno del otro y nos preparamos para el golpe que lo decidiría todo.

Un movimiento rápido y acabamos el uno detrás del otro dándonos la espalda, envainamos sin decir nada, el hombre que hasta el momento había sido mi oponente caía al suelo bañando la nieve bajo él de carmesí, en su cara una pequeña sonrisa prevalecía me distraje un poco al notar como un liquido cálido recorría el lateral derecho de mi torso y el dolor se empezaba a hacer presente.

_Fin del flash-back._

Ya estaba a las afueras de la ciudad en dirección a mi nuevo destino, la herida había sido curada antes de partir.

No llevaría más de la mitad del camino cuando una tormenta de nieve amenazaba con retrasar mi llegada, pero como si no fuera nada del otro mundo seguí sin hacer caso de la tormenta. Poco a poco mi vista se nublo y empezaba a perder la fuerza, mire a mi alrededor en busca de un refugio temporal pero nada estaba completamente solo. Caí al suelo temblando de frío y mis ojos amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento y sin tardar mucho caí en un profundo y oscuro sueño.

-Un poco después en ese mismo lugar.-  
Un coche se acercaba donde momentos antes Zoro había caído como si fuera cosa del destino el coche paro enfrente del chico, ahora algo cubierto de nieve, y una figura se bajo del coche acercándose al joven y tomando su pulso al comprobar que estaba con vida lo cargo en su coche.

-Varias horas más tarde.-

Comencé a recobrar la conciencia lo primero que sentí fue algo mullido y cálido que me dio a entender que alguien me había encontrado por lo que pronto me puse en alerta quizás el _Baroque Work _me había encontrado, pronto conseguí abrir los ojos para ver que una tenue luz iluminaba parte de la estancia, mi mirada busco la fuente de esa luz encontrando una chimenea delante de el unos libros estaban apilados al lado de un sillón grande con pinta de caro y en el sillón una silueta leía tranquilamente ajena a mi despertar.

-Veo que has despertado, tienes algo de comida en la mesita de al lado.-decía el hombre de voz profunda, parecía que no estaba tan ajeno de mi despertar como creí en un principio, con algo de desconfianza me incorpore, sentándome en el sofá en el que hacia poco había estado durmiendo, tome el plato de comida que rápidamente desapareció.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte dejando el plato en la mesita nuevamente.

-En mi casa a medio camino de Ciudad Oeste, te encontré inconsciente y te traje hasta aquí.-digo el hombre levantándose del asiento y acercándose.

-Muchas gracias por ayúdame, si hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecértelo.

-Quizás si haya algo.-dice el hombre que ya estaba frente a mi estudiándome con esos dorados ojos a los que no podía dejar de mirar, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras una de sus manos se colocaba en mi muslo cerca de la entrepierna y su aliento cálido chocaba contra mis labios, al darme cuenta de a que se refería un sonrojo se instalo en mi cara.

-Esto…yo no puedo.

-Tranquilo solo era una broma.-dijo el hombre con una pequeña carcajada, mientras se aleja un poco de mi .-Me llamo Mihawk.

-Zoro…-dije entre mosqueado y avergonzado, Mihawk se quedo mirándome pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Que te ves muy apetecible sonrojado.-responde otra vez con la sonrisa de antes.

-Y-yo no estoy sonrojado.-digo acostándome otra vez y tapándome con las mantas hasta la cabeza, el hombre rio divertido.

-Buenas noches.-se despidió mientras dejaba la estancia.

Suspiro pesadamente, cerrando los ojos intentando buscar una explicación a mi reacción caigo dormido nuevamente.

-A la mañana siguiente.-

Unos rayos de sol se colaban en la estancia a través de los grandes ventanales cubiertas por pesadas cortinas mal cerradas, uno de los rayos caía sobre mi cara desvelándome poco a poco. Me incorpore dejando caer la manta que me había esta cubriendo desde que llegue, al sentarme recordé la escena que había pasado aquella misma noche, aun podía sentir su aliento en mis labios y su mano cálida en mi muslo provocando que un ligero sonrojo se colocara en mi rostro.

Negué energéticamente y cogiendo mis espadas salí de esa habitación en busca de la salida necesitaba entrenar para tranquilizarme un poco, cuando por fin y tras unos cuantos intentos encontré la salida, un jardín ahora cubierto de nieve intentaba adornaba la mansión que desde fuera se veía algo lúgubre y oscura, de piedra negra y carente de muros o verjas que la separan del profundo bosque por el que era rodeado.

Con los ojos cerrados y concentrándome comencé a simular una lucha.

-¿¡Zoroo!? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto una voz de lo más familiar interrumpiendo mis ejercicios, para cuando abrí los ojos para confirmar la identidad de mi emisor ya me encontraba en el suelo con el chico encima mio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Ace, que haces tu aquí?

-Nada simplemente iba a Ciudad Oeste y me apetecía dormir un rato así que me adentre en el bosque.

-Aja y ahora te podrías quitar de encima.

-Anda, no me di cuenta.-dice el chico levantándose de un salto y tendiéndome la mano que acepte sin pensar, tirando de mi me ayudo a levantarme pero quedando pegado a su cuerpo, nuestras caras a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, nos observábamos detenidamente, mientras el me rodeaba la cadera y nuestras manos aun unidas se aferraban sin querer separarse. Él se inclino ligeramente fosando mis labios sin llegar a un contacto mayor que instintivamente comencé a buscar hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

-Espero no interrumpir nada.-dijo el ojidorado dueño de la mansión, un silenció invadió el lugar notándose la tención en el ambiente aun en los brazos de Ace contemplaba la escena algo confuso ¿Se conocerían de algo?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

El ambiente se notaba tenso ambos hombres habían empezado una pelea con la mirada aunque ambos intentaban aparentar lo contrario delante mio, Ace no me había soltado en ningún momento cosa que extrañamente no me molestaba, cosa que si haría cualquier otro ya le hubiera cortado en pedacitos .

-Esto ¿Va todo bien?-pregunto sin mucha convicción de que fuera una buena idea.

Ambos hombre me miran con una mirada que no puede descifrar.

-Si, el desayuno esta listo porque no vas a comer un poco mientras nosotros hablamos.-dice el ojiamarillo ablandando su mirada al dirigirse a mí para de inmediato volverse a endurecer al volver a mirar a Ace.

-No se si será una buena idea…

-Tranquilo no pasara nada ve.-dice Ace sonriendo ignorando al otro.

Algo dudoso de dejarlos a solas entre a la casa donde un olor a baiçon, tostadas y café embriagaba mis sentidos haciendo a mi barriga rugir de hambre, me acerque a la mesa donde comencé a comer.

Extrañado por la tardanza de los otros, salgo a buscarlos pero donde los había dejado antes ahora se encontraba vacío salí y vi como dos pares de huellas se alejaban a la parte trasera de la casa, sigo las huellas y veo a ambos hombres bastante serios, escondido escucho la conversación.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunta Mihawk.

-Ayudar a Zoro.

-¿A que? A que Cocodrilo lo atrape.

-No, yo no soy de esos.-responde Ace con aparente molestia.

-No dicen lo mismo los rumores, esos que dicen que te has convertido en el perrito faldero de Cocodrilo.

-Si nos guiamos por los rumores hay algunos que dicen que tú hiciste un trato con Cocodrilo para eliminar a una familia que te hacía la competencia y si no me confundo ¿No era la familia de Zoro?

Casi caigo al suelo al oír lo que ambos habían dicho, me había dejado engañar, ¿Como había sido capaz de confiar en extraños cuando me estaba enfrentando al hombre con mayor influencia del mundo? Soy estúpido. Sin que los otros dos me vean me voy lentamente y entro en la casa donde cogí mis pertenencias y salgo discretamente de allí alejándome lo más rápido que puedo del lugar.

~Narrados omnisciente~

Ambos hombres se miran desafiantes sin darse cuenta de que alguien más aparte de ellos había estado allí escuchando todo, se miran retadoramente como si estuvieran esperando la provocación de uno de los dos para saltarle encima.

-Mira mejor dejemos esta pelea sin sentido y entremos.-suspira el mayor.

-Bueno pero solo porque no quiero que Zoro se preocupe.-acepta el otro, que no se había dado cuenta que el mayor lo había ignorado y seguía su camino hacía la casa.- ¡Oye no me ignores!

El mayor entra en la casa seguido por un pecoso indignado por ser ignorado, al entrar se dirigen a la cocina donde ven que parte del desayuno a sido tomado, pero que la persona que debería estar allí esperándoles no esta. Ambos extrañados se miran y se separan buscando en la casa, lógicamente el pecoso se perdió un poco, por no hablar de que aprovecho para echarse una siesta en alguna de las habitaciones, pero al final ni rastro del chico.

~Mientras tanto con Zoro~

Tenía que ocultarme hasta que zarpara el barco y entonces podría pasar desapercibido y parece que será mas fácil de lo que imagi…

-¡Capitán aquí hay un chaval escondido!-dice alguien mientras me levanta de la camisa como si solo fuera un muñeco.

-¡Oye suéltame!-me remuevo molesto por el agarre consiguiendo que me soltara, mientras veía a un hombre de unos 50 años, sin pelo, con una cicatriz cruzándole el ojo izquierdo, nariz aguileña y un bigote azabache con algunos tonalidades blancas.

-Vaya, vaya espero que tengas para pagar chaval.-dice el hombre de ronca voz.

-Bueno…pues…-comienzo a decir.

-Bueno ya me lo había imaginado por algo te habrás colado supongo, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

-¿Un trato?, ¿Qué clase de trato?-pregunto con desconfianza.

-Simple en lo que llegamos a nuestro destino, vamos uno días, trabajaras en el barco para pagar tu pasaje ¿Te parece?

-Bueno si no hay más opción por mi bien.-me alzo de hombros

-Muy bien chaval pues ve con el hasta la cocina.-señala al hombre que me había pillado.-Allí tendrás tu primer trabajo de estos días.-dice el capitán revolviéndome el cabello haciéndome sentir un niño cosa que me hizo enfurruñarme.

El hombre que me pillo reía por mi reacción pero pronto comenzó a caminar rápidamente y sin perder tiempo lo seguía de cerca, hasta que paro bruscamente delante de una puerta dentro del barco provocando que casi me chocara contra el.

-¡Oye no te pares tan de repente!

-Bueno ya hemos llegado, busca al cocinero jefe el te dirá que hacer.-tras esto se fue dejándome solo y algo cohibido por el ajetreo que se mostraba dentro de la habitación entre curioseando a mi alrededor la gente iba y venia sin hacerme caso, hablando los unos con los otros y de lo que harían cuando tomaran su descanso algunos junto a su familia.

-¿He chico que haces ahí en medio? Estas entorpeciendo el paso.-Dijo un hombre pelirojo de ojos azul de unos 30 años más o menos.

-Ah lo siento, estoy buscando al cocinero jefe, me mandaron a hacer algunos trabajos por aquí.-respondí apartándome a un lado para que pudieran moverse libremente.

-Bien necesitamos mucha ayuda por aquí.-dice el hombre sonriendo, poco después empezó con las instrucciones que parecían infinitas no pare hasta la noche donde me llevaron al camarote que ocuparía estos días y me avisaban que a las 6:00 tendría que comenzar a trabajar.

-Uf esto va a hacer más duro de lo que pensaba.-susurre para mi mismo dejándome caer el la cama y durmiéndome al poco.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno aquí lo traigo por fin el capitulo 6 que he conseguido hacer entre examen y examen espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**_Capitulo 6._**

El sonido atronador e irritante de un despertador sonaba por los pasillos oscuros del barco exactamente en una habitación donde una persona se removía incomodo por el sonido, pero sin terminar de despertar del todo, el chico abría poco a poco los ojos denotando que aun teniendo los ojos abierto estaba más dormido que despierto sacándose un poco las sabanas dejando ver su cara y parte del torso musculado apaga el despertador con claras intenciones de querer tirarlo al suelo para que no volviera a molestarlo, pero conteniéndose se levanta y a tientas se viste saliendo de la habitación y vagando por los pasillos en busca de la cocina.

Cuando al fin conseguí dar con la cocina el jefe ya me esperaba algo impaciente pero se le notaba alegre.

-Siento el retraso pero no encontraba la cocina.-me disculpe

-Bueno no pasa nada, hoy no harás nada en la cocina por ahora, hay que limpiar la cubierta y te he sugerido como ayuda.-La cara que puse tubo que ser un poema porque el hombre no aguantaba la risa.-Bueno te están esperando fuera, así que vamos no les hagas esperar.-decía mientras me empujaba fuera de la cocina como si leyera que iba a protestar.

Me tendría que resignar e ir a la cubierta a limpiar, tras tener a varios guías que me encontraba por el camino conseguí salir fuera del barco sin mucha dificultad, allí yo y unos cuantos más cogíamos las cosas para limpiar yo me dirigí a la parte trasera del barco ya que estaría solo y tranquilo al llegar inspeccione la zona encontrándome a un hombre mirando el horizonte con un gran abrigo cubriéndole y un pelo azabache con reflejos morados engominado hacia atrás

Pero sin hacerle mucho caso comencé a fregar la cubierta, el hombre no se había movido ni un ápice, parecía no a verse dado cuenta de mi presencia tampoco es que me importara lo que hiciera mientras no me molestase, así que seguí a lo mio hasta que llegue a un punto donde pude ver parte de su rostro donde una gran cicatriz la cruzaba horizontalmente y unos ojos pequeños y negros mostraban una gran frialdad, lo había reconocido al instante el hombre frente a mi era Cocodrilo, el mundo se me callo encima y el corazón se me acerero, un sudor frio recorría mi cuerpo. Rápidamente comienzo a mirar a mi alrededor buscando algo con que taparme hasta que un objeto llamo mi atención en una de las barandillas cerca de donde estaba Cocodrilo había una tela negra con toques verdes con lo que podría cubrir mi pelo, me voy acercando discretamente hasta la tela el hombre parece estar ensimismado con algo así que aprovecho y cojo la tela para atarla en mi cabeza y disimuladamente sigo fregando.

-¿Pero que mierda hago no se supone que lo estaba buscaba?-pienso.-Aun que he de admitir que me pone de los nervios, a demás tengo las katanas en la habitación no podría hacer nada.-trato de excusar mi comportamiento.

Comienzo a fregar con más rapidez tratando de salir de allí cuando sin darme cuenta miro a Cocodrilo de reojo y veo que se va a dar la vuelta así que agacho la cabeza tratando de ocultarme mientras noto su gélida mirada sobre mi, mi corazón parece que se me va a salir del pecho mientras oigo como se acerca, apretó los dientes y las manos aguantando el impulso de salir de allí o de saltarle encima y tirarlo del barco. Por un momento sus pasos se paran a mi lado.

-Buenos días señor.-digo cambiando mi tono de voz.

-¿Hmm?...-Por un momento no da señales de que se fuera a mover.-Tsk.-y sin más lo veo irse, sin evitarlo suelto un gran suspiro y caigo al suelo aliviado.

-Por un momento pensé que me había reconocido.-digo para mi mismo.

-Hey chico, vamos no tenemos todo el día apúrate que tienes más trabajo.-dice el mismo hombre que me había pillado colándome en el barco.

-Ya voy.-digo levantándome y comenzando a trabajar.-parece que tuvieran esto preparado para los que se cuelan.

El hombre riendo por mi sugerencia se va, para volver tiempo después a buscarme cuando ya había terminado de fregar.

-Bueno chico, si ya has terminado vamos tendrás que hacer de camarero.-dice el hombre iniciando la marcha, rápidamente seguí sus pasos llegando a la cocina donde nada más entrar me tiraron algo a la cara.

-¡Oye!-digo apunto de empezar una discusión pero pronto me interrumpieron.

-Las protestas para luego rápido cámbiate y sal a atender a los clientes.-dice volviendo a lo suyo ignorando mi notorio enfado.

Refunfuñando me fui a cambiar colocándome un esmoquin blanco y negro con una corbata roja y comencé a atender a los clientes con bastante dificultad al principio aunque con el rato me fui soltando más.

-Bueno esperemos que no me cobren los platos rotos.-susurro mientras recojo el último estropicio que había formado al intentar llevarme más de dos platos, y entrando en la cocina a dejar los que habían sobrevivido.

-Vaya otro plato roto, ya van 3 en lo que llevas atendiendo.-comienza el jefe de cocina.-eres un poco torpe.

-No soy torpe solo necesito practica ustedes lleváis más que yo en esto.-digo cabreado.

-Bueno a ver si consigues que el próximo no se te caiga.-lo escucho decir mientras salgo en busca de más clientes a los que atender aunque todo parecía tranquilo, la sala estaba llena de murmullos de la gente intentando hablar sin que los demás los escuchen y de alguna risa de vez en cuando, hasta que por encima de estos sonidos puede oír que alguien llamaba a un camarero, al girarme para ver de quien se trataba lo pude ver otra vez ese hombre esta vez acompañado de otro de canosa cabellera atada en una coleta baja, su cara marcada por la edad y piel tostada. Desesperado miro a mi alrededor y suertudo de mi que era el único camarero disponible en ese momento.

-Mierda, y esta vez no tengo pañuelo que me tape…-pienso desesperado.

* * *

Bueno que os a parecido? *Saco un carterito : Mendigo comentarios* Bueno no ahora enserio XD *Tira el cartel* espero que os haya gustado la siguiente semana tengo bastantes exámenes pero como hay puente me pondré por allí con el siguiente capi aunque quizás tarde algo más de lo planeado, intentare no tardar mucho, bueno nos veremos en el siguiente cap ^O^


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7._**

Busco una forma de escabullirme pero no veo ninguna manera.

-¿Hey, chico nos vas a servir?-vuelve a decir el hombre.

Resignado voy esperando que Cocodrilo no me reconozca.

-¿Qué desean?-pregunto mientras empiezo a anotar lo que me van diciendo, de vez en cuando miro a Cocodrilo que para mi suerte parece que no me presta atención una vez que el pedido esta listo me retiro rápidamente.

-Pareces nervioso ¿Estas bien?-pregunta una de las cocineras que estaba cogiendo el pedido.

-Si solo necesito descansar.-Digo suspirando.

-En cuanto sirvas el pedido que recogiste podrás irte, ya has pagado tu billete y mañana desembarcaremos en Ciudad Sur.-responde el jefe de cocina revolviéndome el cabello.

-Al fin.-susurro sonriendo mientras me apoyo en la pared esperando a que el pedido este listo.

-Pedido listo.-dice sonriente la chica dándome los platos, que coloco en una bandeja y salgo de la cocina. Suspiro para descargar los nervios y me acerco a la mesa sirviendo los platos. Por suerte parece que Cocodrilo tenía cosas mejores que hacer que dirigirle la palabra o una simple mirada a un camarero.

-Que disfruten, caballeros.-digo retirándome y dirigiéndome a mi habitación rápidamente, al llegar me tumbo y mientras escucho el chocar de las olas en el barco me dejo dormir.

~A la mañana siguiente.~

-Señores pasajeros estamos a punto de desembarca, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de su viaje.-dice una voz desde un megáfono que para los que dormían aun, parecía atronadora. Esto provocó que cierto peliverde se removiera en su cama con pereza huyendo de el único rayito de sol que era capaz de colarse en la habitación y que justo caía sobre su cara.

-Ains maldita lucecita y megáfono que no dejan dormir.-me quejo pasando mi mano por mi corta cabellera rememorando el extraño y difuso sueño que había tenido.

_Sueño:_

_Me encuentro tumbado en una camilla de metal, al intentar moverme me doy cuenta de que estoy atado de pies y manos y por mucho que tire no consigo librarme de las ataduras. Miro a mi alrededor y solo veo una habitación blanca y una tenue luz y en una de las paredes las sombras de unos barrotes y una persona. Trato de buscar a la persona que provoca la sombra sin éxito lo único que se oye es una risa un tanto macabra._

_Fin del sueño._

Me levanto tranquilamente y me visto, colocándome el pañuelo que había conseguido la otra vez, he de admitir que me gustaba como me quedaba pero también lo usaba como precaución , no quería verme en aprietos otra vez.

Cuando ya estaba vestido y había guardado todas mis cosas, salgo del camarote tranquilamente asomándome por la barandilla veo como atracamos y tras colocar la pasarela la gente va bajando mientras el capitán y la tripulación se despiden de sus clientes. Me pongo a la cola para bajar esperando mi turno hasta que al fin llega.

-Bueno chaval que te vaya bien, esperamos que te vuelvas a colar pronto en nuestro barcos nos has ahorrado mucho trabajo.-dice el capitán riendo.

-Esperemos que no haga falta volver a colarse.-le respondo sonriendo mientras me despido con la mano, bajando.

Doy una vuelta por la ciudad mirando el ambiente relajado y como las familias, mayoritariamente, salen de sus casas en dirección a la playa como si no estuviéramos en invierno, claro que con el calor que hace nadie lo diría. Voy buscando el mejor lugar donde desayunar y que sea barato hasta que paso por un callejón y veo algo que me llama la atención, me quedo mirando el callejón un rato pero sin más decido marcharme.

Pero al irme noto que alguien me agarra y tira de mí hacia atrás trato de zafarme del agarre pero mientras más empeño pongo en escapar más fuerte es el agarre que emplea mi agresor. Colocándome un pañuelo en la nariz obligándome a respirar lo que lleva este haciendo que mí vista se nuble y mis fuerzas me abandonen.

-Al fin te encontré.-Oigo tenuemente antes de caer finalmente inconsciente.


End file.
